This is a research study to evaluate the natural history and treatment for Gaucher disease. It will seek to determine the safey and efficacy of a treatment regimen in which initial moderate doses of Ceredase or Cerezyme, commercially available forms of acid beta-glucosidase, are followed by lower maintenance dosing in symptomatic Gaucher disease patients.